Not a Potter Anymore
by scarlet-hood
Summary: A discovery seven years ago leads Harry to where he is today. summary in progress as the bunnies are not sure in which direction they are jumping yet! :D
1. Prologue: A LifeChanging Discovery

Harry Potter found out the truth when he turned nineteen. He had gone out that night with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor from his year. Finally getting back from his flat at stupid-o-clock in the morning, he found an owl waiting for him there. Being slightly tipsy on Butterbeer and Firewhisky, he decided to leave the black enveloped letter until he was sober as it looked official and important.

Later that morning he sat down at his kitchen table with a large mug of coffee and spotted the letter sitting there, forgotten with the hangover he had woken up to half an hour earlier. Pulling it towards him he opened it up and stared at the top of the letter with bewilderment. The words "From the desk of Lucius Malfoy" weren't usually ones he read on his mail. For a moment he considered throwing the letter again but paused before he did. If Malfoy was writing to him it had to be something very important. Sighing, he sat back down and read through the letter, shock coming over him in waves as he read each sentence. After reading it through twice he put the letter down and just sat there staring into space. He didn't move for two hours until he heard the alarm for his floo connection go off. He whirled round pulling his want out of his trousers as he did and faced the door to the kitchen. When he saw Hermione walk through, he lowered his arm and sank back down into the seat he had just left, placing his wand on the table as he did so.

'Hi Harry, how's the hangover?' Was the greeting she gave as she sat down next to him.

'Hey Hermione, yeah that potion you gave me was a godsend, thanks.' He gave a small smile before glancing back down at the letter, the smile dropping off his face almost instantly.

'Harry?' Hermione put her hand on his arm, shaking him out of his reverie. 'Harry!'

'Sorry, what was that?'

'I said what's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing. I'm fine.' Hermione gave him a "yeah right" look.

'So that's why you've been glaring at that letter for the past five minutes then? What's in it that's got you so upset?' Without saying anything, Harry handed her the letter and watched her face as she read through the sentences quickly. As she finished she looked at him and stared incredulously.

'Do that for a couple of hours and you'll be where I am right now.' He said emotionlessly.

'What are you going to do about it?' She asked, still not quite over the revelation contained within the single piece of parchment.

'I have no idea! First of all I have no idea whether it's the truth. If it is how the hell did I end up where I did and thirdly how did nobody else know about it!'

'Harry Potter calm down or this place is going to collapse. You know you still haven't got complete control over your inheritance magic yet. I will not help you move again. As for this, there must be someway of being able to tell if it is the truth. There will be potions and spells that will tell you if what we've read is right. Just stay calm.'

'I guess you're right. Why now Hermione? Why wait all this time to tell me?'

'I don't know. Right now I think we need to go and see Mr and Mrs Weasley. They'll have an idea of what to do.'

'I suppose. Come on, no time like the present.' Standing up, Harry put his mug into the sink and walked through to the living room where his fireplace was situated. Making sure Hermione was following, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames before stepping in and clearly saying 'The Burrow.'

As soon as he got there, he stepped out of the way so that Hermione didn't crumple him and looked to see who was in the kitchen. As with the first time he had visited The Burrow, aromas from the home cooking that was a constant were drifting around the room. At the table were four of the red-headed family; Ron, Molly, Charlie and George. The remaining twin had become more sombre since his twins death in the war, and the joke shop had been sold on to the next generation of tricksters from Hogwarts, who were surprisingly the Creevy brothers. They had flourished after the war, cheering people up and pranking people. Now George was a silent partner and Harry was out of the business completely.

'Hey Harry, Hermione. What brings you here?' Ron asked smiling.

'Hi Ron, is your mum or dad around?' Harry asked, wanting to get answers as soon as possible.

'Yeah, they're upstairs helping Bill with Victoire.' Came the reply. 'What do you want them for?'

Seeing that Harry was trying not to reply, Hermione cut in. 'Harry got a personal letter with some information that he wants to check with them about.'

'Cool, I'll take you upstairs to see them then.' Ron stood and walked over to the door, Harry and Hermione following and leaving three Weasley brothers very confused and intrigued. As they were walking up the stairs, Ron asked to see the letter.

'Come on mate, it cant be that bad.' He said, hand held out. Harry hesitated before giving Ron the letter. Ron wasn't the most rational of people and the information in the letter was something that was sure to make him blow his top. However, it was unfair on his best friend to show it to Hermione and not him. Biting his bottom lip as they stopped on the landing, Harry waited for the explosion. Beside him, Hermione was hovering next to the stairs they had just come up, ready to run back down them at and time.

'What the hell mate? This has to be a hoax!'

'That's why we're going to see your parents. To see if there's anyway to tell if it's just a bunch of lies.' Hermione said quickly, trying to calm Ron down before he completely lost it. 'Come on, I can hear them coming down the stairs, can we talk to them in your room Ron? There's less chance of being overheard there.'

Nodding Ron quickly took them up the next flight of steps, turning his parents around on the way and led everybody in to his orange covered room,

'What's all this about then kids?' Arthur Weasley got straight down to business, which Harry was grateful for.

'I got a letter today Mr. Weasley, and I'm not too sure what to make of it or even if I believe it.'

'Can I see the letter please Harry?' Harry quickly took it back from Ron and handed it over. With Mrs Weasley leaning over her Husband's shoulder, the oldest Weasleys read the letter

_From the desk of Lord Lucius Malfoy_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I know this letter may come as a surprise to you, but it is imperative that I write to you immediately. This concerns your parentage and will considerably affect the way you live at this time. _

_Everything starts with your birth nineteen years ago. You were not, as you have previously been told, born in Godric's Hollow, but rather in St. Mungo's Hospital. As you may or may not know, you and my son, Draco, share the same birth date. On that night, my wife gave birth to twins and the two healthy boys were taken off to the nursery so that she could rest. At the same time Lily Potter gave birth to a son. I met James Potter outside the nursery where we looked at our sons, proud that we had heirs to carry on our lines. However, the baby Potter was a sickly child and I overheard the healers say that it was doubtful that he would make it through the night. _

_The next morning I was shocked and saddened to hear that my youngest son had died and that I only had Draco left. As he was healthy, we were allowed to take him home that day and, due to the grief that I felt, I did not question why my son had died. It was only later that I realised that both boys were as healthy as each other, and there was something going on that didn't seem right. _

_Finally, after eighteen years, I decided to look into my child's death. I found the healer that was on duty that night and she told that my son had been switched with another baby. She had been bribed and blackmailed to do it. This was done by James Potter, who was jealous of the fact I had two sons and his was dying. _

_I think you must have realised by now that you are that child and my youngest born son. You were born Phineas Altair Malfoy. I also realise that this will come as a shock to you my son, but I believe that we can make it work. Draco as of yet doest not know about his brother, but there will be a time soon where I must tell him. He has a right to know. As you did._

_I am sorry that I did not tell you this face to face, but I felt that you might be more receptive if I wrote to you instead. It is a shock, I just hope that you do not dismiss this as a prank of some sort._

_I will await your reply, take as long as you feel you need._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry stood there in the oppressive silence, looking anywhere except at the people surrounding him. If this was true then he wasn't a Potter. He was a bloody Malfoy.

**A/N: Hey people! Okay, this may not look very supernaturally at the moment but trust me it will be coming. However it may take a while as it is that fun time of the year when the education system believes that we need to be tested on our knowledge. I really posted it up as i want to get a feeling for what people think and any helpful hints would also be greatly appreciated! Danke! _Scarlet Hood xx_**


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

**Hello my beauties, sorry for the long wait but the exams are finally over and I am free from college forever... Now onto university! Anyway, you finally meet the Winchesters in this chapter!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who fave'd and reviewed, especially webpixie who made me realise that the wrong version of the first chapter had been uploaded! It has now been fixed!**

**Hope you enjoy! _Scarlet_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Seven Years Later…**_

'Oh no. Don't you dare come near me with that!' A blonde haired boy backed away from another with dark hair, arms raised in a submissive gesture. 'You know I can't stand those things!'

'Come on Draco, it's a freaking Twinkie. One isn't going to kill you.' He moved closer to the other boy, holding the cake out in his hand and large smirk on his face.

'I will not eat one of those things and that is final. I know you're only trying to get out of the hunt anyway so put it down and get back to researching.'

'Oh come on. We already know it's a werewolf and not the good kind either. So all we have to do is and track the damn thing!'

'We could make it even easier on ourselves if we had an idea of where we are looking so sit your ass down in that chair and start browsing!'

Pouting, Phineas Malfoy did as his brother said. He hadn't changed much in seven years. He was still short but had gained muscle mass from his hunting. His ebony hair now had some blonde streaks, put there a couple of years ago by Draco as a prank which had backfired slightly as they both thought the streaks looked good. His brilliant green eyes were hidden behind glasses no longer as he had performed a charm to correct his sight after leaving Hogwarts. His twin on the other hand was very tall, over 6 feet. His hair had darkened slightly over the years making it a more honey blonde than bleached. He had also mellowed out, not wanting to be a carbon copy of their father and living as a hunter had changed his perspective on life and how he acted.

* * *

'Right, I think I have it.' Sam Winchester looked over at his brother, who was in the middle of eating a meatball sub. 'Dean, you want to stop eating and listen to me for once?'

'Come on Sammy, I'm hungry. And I can hear you perfectly, just keep going.'

Sighing Sam turned back to his laptop. 'So over the last three months, there has been an average of three deaths every full moon. The autopsy reports say that they were mauled by dogs but in every case the heart was missing.'

'This is easy, it's a werewolf. Just tell me where to aim my silver bullets and I'm good.'

'From the pattern that I can see, the Were seems to be targeting people down by the warehouses, out of the way in general.'

'Let's go then! Sooner we gank this thing, the sooner I can have me some pie!'

Rolling his eyes, Sam followed his brother out to the Impala.

* * *

The Malfoys had been tracking the werewolf all night and had finally caught up to it in an abandoned warehouse. They were collecting their weapons from the trunk when they heard growling and yelling from inside. Running to the door they were amazed to see not one but two werewolves.

'Draco, what the hell?'

'I don't know Phin, but look over in the corner!'

Glancing over to where his brother was pointing, Phineas saw two men facing both of the Wares, one holding a gun and the other standing behind, his gun over the other side of the room. As he was watching, on of the werewolves slashed at the one taller one with the gun, sending it and the owner flying.

'Come on Draco, hurry!'

The twins raced over to the other end of the warehouse, firing their guns rapidly. Less than five minutes later both of the wolves had been shot and were dead. They looked over to the other men in the room, only just remembering.

* * *

'Sammy, you good?' Dean called to his brother who was slowly picking himself up off the floor.

'Yeah Dean, I'm fine.' Assuring himself that Sam had told the truth, he looked warily at the two hunters who had come to their rescue. Ever since Gordon Walker, Dean was a lot more careful when making new contacts. Picking himself up he slowly walked over and stuck his hand out.

'Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam.' the blond guy took his hand and shook it firmly.

'Draco Malfoy. This is my twin Phineas. Nice to meet you.' Dean mentally smirked at the names but managed to keep a straight face.

'I guess we should be saying thanks. We didn't expect a second werewolf to appear.'

'Neither did we. Though I think we managed to hunt different ones.' By this time Sam had come over and stopped next to Dean, ready to join in the conversation.

'So have you guys been hunting long? From your accent I'm guessing you're not from around here.'

'Yeah we moved out about four years ago and have been hunting pretty much ever since. What about you two?'

'All our lives. Our dad was a hunter and we grew up with it.'

Dean let Sam and Draco's conversation filter out as he subtly observed the other twin, Phineas as Draco had called him. The guy was a lot different from his brother and if Dean hadn't been told that they were twins he would never had guessed they were even brothers. As nervous as Dean was around hunters this guy seemed a lot worse. Hiding himself behind his brother, he was constantly glancing around the room as if something was going to jump out at him at any second.

'Dean.' He was suddenly forced back into the conversation by his brother calling his name.

'Sorry what? Spaced out there for a minute.'

'We're going to go get some food, you coming?'

'Stupid question Sammy. I need me some pie!'

'Just a suggestion, but you may want to get rid of the bloody clothes first.' Put in Draco, smirking slightly

'Yeah yeah.' Said Dean, waving him off. 'You see Hal's diner as you came in? Meet you there in 20 minutes. Come on Sammy.'

* * *

'I don't understand what the problem is!' Exclaimed Draco. 'We're hunters; they're hunters and pretty decent guys from what I could tell.'

'And how will those "decent guys" react when they find out we're wizards Draco? Never forget that we're not just hunters. We could easily become the thing that they hunt.' Said Phineas, stripping out of his t-shirt and searching for a clean one in his duffel.

'Phin, I know you're scared and I get it, I do. But if we're planning on staying alive we need to start branching out and making contacts we can count on and who can count on us. And anyway, we're not exactly going to be using magic anytime soon, unless you actually _want_ to face th-'

'Okay!' Phineas interrupted before Draco could say anymore. 'We'll start with Sam and Dean but I promise you, if this goes south I will be finding a Hippogriff to throw you at!'

At the diner, Phineas immediately saw the other hunters sitting in the booth over by the far corner, in clear view of any door and other exits. He walked towards them making sure to stay slightly behind Draco. He still wasn't sure about them and Draco was the only protection that was provided. When they got over to the booth however, Draco shoved him in first so that he ended up sitting against the wall and across from Dean. The guy was tall, well not as tall as Sam but then again who was, but by normal standards he was with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Phineas had noticed Dean studying him at the warehouse earlier and even though it was subtle, nothing like that got past the wizard.

The waitress came over and everybody ordered. Well Sam, Dean and Draco ordered. Phineas just sat there looking at the table until Draco ordered for him and he just knew Sam and Dean were giving each other puzzled looks but he didn't really care. He was stuck in a booth with two people he didn't know or trust and he had no escape route. Draco must have realised that he was starting to panic because he put his hand on Phineas' arm and leant in to whisper

'I know you don't like it but you need to learn to start trusting again. Talking would be a nice addition too please. You are not mute.' Phineas just leant back and glared at his brother before slumping in the corner.

'So Draco, what made you start hunting? I know it can be painful for some to talk about it and we completely understand if you don't want to but it's always interesting to know how other started.' Sam said, babbling slightly.

Draco returned his brother's glare before replying. 'We stumbled upon it really. We were in Wisconsin and got haunted by an angry spirit. A guy called Joe came and sorted it out for us and we all just got started talking and we decided that it was something to do. We went from there really.' As background stories went Draco knew it was one of the tamer ones out there. 'What about you guys?'

'Our mom was killed by a demon when I was a baby. Been on the road hunting things ever since.' Sam paused as the waitress brought their food and rolled his eyes as she started flirting with Dean. After that there was silence as everyone, even Phineas, ate their food. Every thing was going fine until after the meal when Dean decided to ask a question he had been wondering about the answer to for some time.

'Why did you guys leave England anyway? Seems to me there's less danger over there.' The reaction was instantaneous. Draco's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and horror before clamming up completely. But it was the reaction of Phineas that worried Sam and Dean more. He had curled up in the foetal position in the corner of the booth, head in his hands and shaking like a leaf. He was mouthing the word 'no' over and over, flinching every so often as if he was being hurt.

Draco eventually recovered and immediately leant over his brother, embracing him and muttering in his ear. Ten minutes later and Phineas had eventually surfaced albeit looking very pale. He locked his eyes on Dean's own shocked ones before coldly saying

'Never ask us that again. You don't want to know and we wish we didn't. It was nice to meet you but we have to leave now. Goodbye.' With that the Malfoys walked out the door, leaving two very shocked and confused brothers behind. What on earth had happened in England to leave them having that reaction?


	3. Off on a Hunt Again

**I am sorry for taking this long to update! I've been running around moving to uni and actually working at uni (yeah right :P)**

**When I finally got round to writing more I found I had left my plot bunnies at home so it took a while for me to get them posted here!**

**I'm not sure whether I'm completely happy with this chapter, but it's setting up for the next few chapters which will hopefully appear in a shorter time period than this one did. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and sorry again! _Scarlet_**

* * *

'Dude, did that really just happen?' Dean turned to look at his brother when they couldn't see either of the Malfoys anymore.

'I think it must have. Seriously, did you have to go and ask that question?' Sam glared lightly at his brother.

'How was I to know they were going to act like that? You're the psychic one, remember?' Sam sighed. They way Dean kept going on about it and making jokes all the time, it was hard to forget what the Yellow Eyed Demon had done to him.

'Can we not talk about that just now? I mean, there are slightly more important things to be done, like you going and finding the Malfoys and apologising for what you asked.'

Dean looked at his 'little' brother incredulously. 'Are you serious Sammy? You want me to go and say sorry for something that I didn't realise I was doing to some guys that we barely even know? No way in hell man. If I see them, I might try to cheer them up a little bit but honestly, the dark haired one was freaking me out anyway. No need to go see him again anytime soon.'

* * *

Meanwhile the Malfoy brothers had made it back to their motel room and Draco was watching while Phineas packed up his stuff and ranted. 'Who does he think he is asking something like that? Surely as a hunter he must know something of what makes you go into the job; the fact that pretty much every single hunter has a traumatic past? He kept staring at me too, like there was something on my face, who does that!'

'Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset us like that. It was an accident. As for staring at your face, you were being slightly antisocial.' Draco said looking over at his brother

Glaring back, Phineas threw a bag at his brother 'Start packing the car, I'll go check out.'

Sighing, Draco walked over to the bed to pick up the rest of the bags as his brother walked out of the room. He hated it when Phineas was reminded of their past, it meant that he would be in a mood for days and there was nothing that would shake him out of it, only time. Glancing around the room before closing the door, he turned around to see the very person that had caused the problem doing the same across the car park. Making a decision, he threw the bags into the car and crossed to talk to the older hunter.

'Hey Dean.' He called as he got to the Winchester's car 'I'm sorry about earlier, Phineas doesn't like people mentioning England.'

'Whatever dude, not my problem. Seems to me he doesn't like people in general.' Draco frowned at this. Sure his brother was a little quiet around hunters, but that was because they didn't want to get found out.

'You don't know him.' He said, a hard tone coming into his voice. 'You have no right to judge him, you only just met him'

Dean put his hands up in a gesture of peace 'Dude, I was only telling it like I saw. He retarded or something?'

THWACK. Draco punched Dean in the face, making him fall to the ground. 'Dude what the fuck? Did you seriously just ask if my brother was retarded just because he didn't talk? I might just ask the same about you and your people skills!'

With that Draco walked over to his car and drove over to the main building where Phineas was just coming out the door. Barely giving his brother enough time to get in the car, he raced out onto the street. IF there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people insulting his brother. He'd had enough shit in his life without people like Dean Winchester coming and reminding him of it or making stupid remarks like the one he'd just heard.

* * *

'So you want to tell me why you punched the Winchester?' Phineas and Draco had been driving along the freeway for half an hour before Phineas decided to try and make any conversation.

'Not really. You found a case?' Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of his brother anytime soon, Phineas opened his laptop and clicked to open the notes on the latest hunt he'd found.

'Three men dead in Albany, Missouri, all in the same church, all in the same way. They all suffocated due to a massive weight on their chest but there was nothing found in or around the scene to suggest a weapon.'

'Sounds like our sort of thing.' With that Draco turned the radio up signalling he didn't want to talk any more. Phineas sighed; this was going to be a long drive.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were also leaving the motel for the highway. Dean was scowling at the road whist Sam laughed his head off. 'I cannot believe you got punched man.'

'Bite me Sasquatch.'

'Hey, it was your fault, you did call the dude's brother retarded. If he'd said that about me you'd have done the same thing.' Dean resolutely stared out of the windscreen, determined not to look at his brother. He knew he was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

'Shut up Bitch and find a case'

'Whatever, Jerk.' Still smiling Sam looked down at the newspapers in his lap. 'I've found two that could be a possibility. The first one is in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Guy was electrocuted when rewiring a house, power was apparently turned off.'

'Dude, the guy could have just made a mistake. What's the other one?'

'Albany, Missouri. Three dead in the same way, chests crushed and lying in a puddle of water that had no source'

'That sounds more our thing. Missouri it is.' Grinning, Dean accelerated as he got onto the highway. It was a sunny day, his baby was purring and they had a case. Things were good.


End file.
